The Beginning of the End
by blacklitfirefly
Summary: Okay, so I'm bad at this, but this is a Zombie AU. This includes the Mystery Kids, some of which you may not see as part of the crew but I like them. Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls, Adventure time, Grim adventures of Billy and Mandy, or Coraline
1. Homeward bound

Dipper and Mabel sat on the bus heading home from Gravity Falls, the only thing waiting for them besides their parents being the looming certainty of the new school year. Dipper and Mabel had exhausted themselves that Summer, exporing the unknown of the mysterious town that was Gravity Falls. They were happy to go home and see their family but sad to be leaving Grunkle Stan, Soos and Wendy along with all the strangeness that had made their summer so unique.

Mabel released a huge sigh and let her head fall onto her twins shoulder, "how long do you think till we get to the next stop?" She asked looking up through her bangs at Dipper. He gave a one shoulder shrug and she released a huge groan, sprawling across the seat, head on her brothers lap and feet hanging off a bit. "Why does it have to be so long, couldn't mom and dad have just gotten us?"

They had already been on the bus for a few hours and exhausted all the games they usually played on the bus. They still had to transfer to one more before they got to Piedmont. "I dunno..." he said looking out the window watching the trees rush by them, "do you think we'll miss a lot while we're gone?" Dipper asked, voice a bit downcast.

Mabel gave a raspberry, her tongue sticking out when she finished, "Don't be silly!" She exclaimed happily, "when we come back next summer there will be plenty more things to investigate!"

Dipper lightly touched Number 3 in his inner vest pocket before looking down at Mabel and couldn't help but smile at her optimism, "Yea, you're right."

"I'm always right," she said resolutely, crossing her sweater covered arms, a huge grin plastering itself across her face. There was a small snort that must have been in consent as a pigs head popped up from below the seat, Mabel swiftly rolled onto her side so she could squish the pigs face. "Thank you Sir Waddles it is always nice to hear from my most faithful knight!" It had taken a lot of convincing to get their parents to let Mabel bring Waddles with her, but her happiness was worth it, nontheless Dipper still rolled his eyes at his sisters silliness.

The bus lurched to a halt and sent the kids into the back of the seat in front of them. They were the only ones on the bus besides the driver, so only their groans resounded, "wha?" Dipper asked quietly, rubbing his head, Mabel had flown off the seat and was now lying half on Waddles half on the ground.

"Beep, boop, buuuuuhhhh," she groaned rolling onto her back, "what happened?" she asked looking up at her brother.

"I'll go see," he said, hopping up and walking towards the front of the bus, but once he saw what was out the front window he stopped short. There were overturned cars, small fires a little farther out, and what appeared to be bodies littering the highway. Dipper finally reached the bus driver and he saw that the man petrified, jaw hanging open and face having taken on an unhealthy shade of white. "Wh-what's going on?" Dipper asked, absolutely terrified voice cracking a bit as he looked at the destruction.

Mabel had made her way to the front of the bus and stared at the mayhem in front of them. She turned scared eyes on her twin, reaching out her hand, "bro-bro...?"

Dipper grabbed her hand and gulped, and they stood there in silence for a moment, before the bus was put into reverse, they were thrown a bit off balance and stumbled into the seat to their right so they could still look out the front window. The bus driver made a quick U-turn and headed back towards Gravity Falls.

"I'm taking you kids back," he said swallowing his own terror to try and reassure the kids, he gave a shaky smile, "everything will be fine... everything will be fine..." he muttered over and over to himself as if trying to reassure himself rather than the children. Mabel and Dipper shared a worried look, Waddles seemed to pick up on this, or perhaps he just wanted attention. But he was there, lying across Mabel's and Dipper's lap as they squished their sides together, hands clasped.

After a few hours, Mabel had fallen asleep against Dipper's shoulder, and Dipper struggled to keep awake. A horrible fog had moved in making their trip back slower, Dipper glared at the dense fog, he knew they would have already been back to Gravity Falls had it not appeared. Dipper couldn't see anything, he could barely see the front of the bus; the driver seemed to be having some trouble too as he was hunched forward, trying desperately to see anything. For how fervently the two were watching the headlights trying to pierce the fog bank, they both jumped in surprise when something smashed into the front of the bus. The vehicle lurched for the second time that night trying to stop as quickly as possible, the bus driver began panicking at the thought of having hit something or someone.

He pulled a little lever and the bus doors opened, he ran out towards the still form laying slightly to the side of the bus. Mabel had woken from her nap with the rough movements of the vehicle, "what's happening?" She pushed herself past Dipper to look out the window, she saw the human shape laying sprawled across the ground before Dipper could stop her. "DID WE HIT SOMEONE?!" She screeched horrified, Dipper gave her a little nod and she looked like she was about to cry or vomit, maybe both.

He tried to calm her down, but he couldn't take his eyes away from the bus driver leaning over that body, attempting to bring the man back to life. Dipper saw the person beneath the bus driver move a bit, "Hey look!" Dipper shook Mabel a bit and she saw the body of the person on the ground move a bit.

"Is... Is he okay?" she asked staring out the window. Her voice filled with hope.

The man was reaching up towards the bus driver, who was by now looking terribly relieved, Dipper began to nod his head, "Yea, yea. It looks like he'll be-AUGHHH!" He screamed as the victim of the collision grabbed onto the bus drivers head and pull him closer to viciously bite his face. Mabel yelled too, Dipper rushed past her to the front of the bus, instincts taking over as he saw the creature begin to chew off their driver's face. All that drove him forward was his fear for his sister and himself. He pulled the door lever hastily and then fell back into the driver's chair, disgusted and horrified by the sounds permeating from outside.

Mabel stared blankly at the man taking mouthfuls of their driver, "Is that a..." she trailed, and Dipper knew just what she was asking. She was asking if it was something undead, something that shouldn't exist. She was asking if that was a Zombie that was killing the driver, Number 3 had a part on zombies but it had not prepared him for this. The driver never got the chance to scream, after his moment of shock passed the creature tore out his throat. That horrible sound of fresh meat being torn from bone, of teeth gnashing, seemed to echo in the foggy night.

Dipper crawled over to his sister and wrapped his arms around her, she did the same to him, there in the bus they sat, dropping down the below the window to the floor. They clung to each other as if life depend on it, which who knows it might have. They hoped silently that they would go unnoticed by the creature lurking outside the bus. "We'll be okay.." Dipper said hushed and stroked his sisters hair. Mabel let silent tears fall, soon the exhaustion of the day caught up with them though, even the terror couldn't keep them running, they were only kids after all. What the next day held for them was a mystery, but their dreams were filled with thoughts of home and hope that whatever they had seen had simply been a nightmare.


	2. The Jones

Coraline Jones wandered the gardens of the Pink Palace with her friend Wyborn Lovat. Last year her family and neighbors had planted a magnificent garden, well perhaps not magnificent. The garden had bloomed fantastically though, it consisted of mostly tulips but it was still nice. Coraline sat down on the small bridge going over the little pond, she gave a little sigh, she was going to miss the flowers while winter was in session. Wyborn joined her, "what's wrong Jonsie?" Wyborn asked, tilting his head.

"We won't be able to see the flowers all winter!" she exclaimed throwing her hands in the air dramatically before using them as posts to lean her body back. Coraline was pouting and Wyborn knew it so he kept quiet, not really relishing an argument with her. It was impossible to win one due to her stubborness, if you were right she would deny it up and down.

They sat in silence for a while enjoying the cooling air that indicated the beginning of fall. The leaves had already began to fall and the tempurature began to drop at a steady pace. It was nice where they were, a cool breeze brushing against them as the sun kept them warm enough to be without their jackets. Coraline turned her head towards Wyborn and smiled, but it wasn't really kind, rather mischievious if Wyborn had to label it. He questioned it too slowly though and moments later he was shoved into pool of water.

Wyborn surfaced and glared up and Coraline who leaned over the bridge to laugh at him, "It's not funny Coraline!" He grouched and made his way to the side of the pond and dragged himself out. Coraline had made her way over to where he was , offering a hand in assistance. Wyborn stared at her suspiciously before accepting it.

"Couldn't resist Wybie," She said, drying her hand off her shirt. She looked up at him only to barely avoid his lunge towards her.

Wyborn smiled widely, "I just want to share Jonsie!" He stated loudly, opening his arms wide and running towards her again. She began running back towards the Pink Palace, the laughing the whole way back with Wybie. Coraline jumped past the stairs and onto the porch, she was about to swing the door open, but her mother opened it first.

The older woman tapped her foot impatiently, looking at Coraline and Wybie, who had stopped running forward. He could sense the tension in the situation so he ran off, giving an awkward wave towards Coraline, "see you Coraline!"

"You were supposed to do the dishes Coraline," Coraline frowned at her mother

Coraline sighed loudly, swinging her arms forward and hunching her back as if it was suddenly a chore to stand up straight, "do I have to do it right now?" She looked up at her mother who just moved out of the way for Coraline to get through. Coraline gave a loud groan, stalking to the kitchen and beginning the excruciatingly boring chore.

She was about half way through when she saw Wyborn, moving about outside trying to get her attention. He had obviously gone and gotten a dry set of clothing, seeing as water wasn't still dripping off him. Coraline looked around to see if her mother was around before trying to slink out of the house. She sucessfully cleared the doorway and gave a little bow to Wybie as she closed the door silently behind her.

"Another daring escape accomplished by Coraline Jones!" she exclaimed happily before bounding off the porch and towards Wyborn. "So what's going on Wybie, I figured you would have stayed home after deserting me," she said, glaring at him. It held no true irritation or malice though.

"Have you seen the news yet?" He asked, and Coraline couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Do you really think I watch the news?" Coraline looked at Wyborn as if he was the dumbest person on the earth. Wybie shrugged and she stared at him, waiting for him to explain what he was talking about. "Well?" she asked, making a wide expression with her arms.

"Well?... Oh!" he exclaimed, a look of recognition taking its place on his face. "There is this weird sickness going around, apparently a lot of people are getting sick and then dieing. Grandma said that there are riots happening in the bigger cities."

Coraline looked surprised at Wyborn, "wow, really? Is it on right now?" Wybie nodded vigorously, Coraline smiled widely at the boy, "we should go check it out!"

Coraline led the way into her house, plunking herself down in front of their T.V., Wyborn quickly joining her as she flipped through the channels to the News channel. They only had basic cabel so the local news was all they got. Still, as the screen lit up with the vivid colors Wyborn and Coraline were immediately drawn in. The newscaster was directly in the front of the camera, in front of a large hospital that he explained were full of those sick with this new disease.

"-as you can see the hospital is so full they have had to transfer patients to their sister hospital St. Augastine. This disease hit our little town only within the last week, so quickly that we had no chance to prepare. Hopefully something will come to light soon help these people soon."

"Woah..." Coraline said slowly, prying her eyes away from the T.V. to look at Wyborn, "only a week?" Coraline was still watching, the camera was now showing the interior of the hospital. There were the sick and dying everywhere, cots lined the hallway's walls. There were nurses rushing around, doing their best to attened to all the patients.

The camera cut back to the reporter, "there have been reports of this illness all over the country. Scientist and Doctors are banning together in hopes of finding a cure. The CDC has taken drastic measures, collecting all the great minds. We have yet to see a death here in-" there was a loud scream that rang out from inside the hospital. The reporter turned around quickly, the camera man moved more so that only one side of the reporter was in view and the rest of the visuals were focused on the hospital.

A few moments past and then there was another scream; soon more voices called out in agony and terror. People began to flood out of the hospital, running in all directions. The reporter managed to stop one of them, gripping the mans arm tightly, "what's going on in there?!" The man just shook his head at the reported and ran off.

As the amount of people running from the building began to peater out, the camera man focused on a few who were taking a bit more time to leave the building. Many of them had blood smeared on them, "they might be patients." The camera man began going towards them, the camera man's voice sounding odd in comparison to the reporters. The reporter followed suit, one of the people seemed to be reaching out for them, "do you need any help ma'am?"

The reporter ran a bit ahead of the camera man, reaching out for the woman to help her straighten out. He wasn't expecting the sudden motions of the woman, she was remarkably fast when he was decently in range. She sprinted the last few steps and tackled him to the ground, the reporter tried to block her with his arm, but this only succeeded in his arm being the first thing bitten into.

"GET HER OFF!" the reporter screamed, the camera crashed into the ground, a slight crack making the visuals a bit blurry. A rather bulky man tried to tug the woman off only to be knocked to the ground himself by what looked like a teenager. There was a scream from him, but it was quickly cut off by the scene of the screen jummping to the emergency broadcasting network, the loud beeping echoing throught the house.

Coraline and Wyborn sat in silence, looking blankly at the screen. They looked at each other after a few minutes, but before a word could be uttered a quick stomping could be heard from further in the house. Wybie and Coraline both jumped in surprise when Mrs. Jones came into the room, "what is so loud?!" She roared, but when her eyes caught on the emergency broadcasting network she stalled. She looked at the two shocked children, "what happened? Coraline?"

Before Coraline could say anything, the screen cut back into the news, two anchors who looked flushed and panicked, taking their designated places. "All are advised to stay where they are, we will give updates on the hour of the situation. We are not sure what caused the attack at the hospital, but be assured that we will do our most to find out." The anchor woman gave a shaky smile, no one was calmed by this though, rather it terrified them more. Mrs. Jones more than the children as she did not have all the facts. The living room was filled with a heavy silence, only to be broken by the shrill ringing of Mrs. Jones' cellphone.

All three were startled a bit, but after a few moments of fumbling her phone from her pocket Coraline's mother finally was able to answer it. "Yes, hello Mrs. Lovat... Yes I saw the news... are you sure you don't want me to-... okay... yes we will, goodbye." Mrs. Jones hung up the phone and placed it back in her pocket.

"What did my grandma say?" Wyborn asked, looking at the older woman conceredly.

"She wants you to stay here with us tonight, if... when we get a good update on the situation she wants me to drive you home." The woman gave a shaky smile and wandered to her husbands study where he was no doubt typing furiously. "I'm going to go tell your father what's going on, why don't you two go play..." she trailed, "dinner will be ready in a few hours."

Coraline and Wyborn could hear her mother begin her discussion with Mr. Jones before she closed the door. "So..." Coraline faltered, "want to just go to my room? I have bored games in there."

Wyborn nodded, but when they got up there they didn't pull out a game, rather they opted to stare out the window at the approaching twilight. "You know, I wonder. If everything is going crazy out there, what's to say it can't reach us here? We're not that far out from town," Wybie said, shivering a bit at the thought.

"I dunno... Do you think they're really sick or do you think they're dead, like in monster movies?" She asked, her tone was a bit lighter than Wyborn's though more filled with intrigue than terror.

"Maybe it really is a sickness, they could just be the walking dead. Like that T.V. show," the brown haired youth stated, looking to his blue haired companion with less somber a tone.

"Then we need to arm ourselves right?" Coraline asked, that twinkle of enthusiasm in her eye.

Wyborn nodded, "can't be caught off guard!" He exclaimed , hopping up from his seat beside Coraline.

Coraline and Wybie began to rush around the house, Coraline found an old baseball bat that she hadn't used in years buried away in the back of her closet. Wyborn found the gardening shears in the main hallway for some reason hazardly placed in the umbrella basket by the door. They met back in her room and showed each other what they found with gusto.

They talked about all the brave escapades they would go on, compared it to their dealings with the Belldum. Coraline pulled a notebook from one of the shelves in her room, handing it to friend so she could search for a writing utensil. Once she had found one they began writing furiously of their eventual adventures, playing this game of imagination taking their minds off the true horrible truth that was encroaching on their town.

"Dinner's ready!" a call came up the stairs, the two companions weren't sure when the night had come, far too lost in their game. They charged down the stairs and to the dinner table, carrying their weapons along with them. Mrs. Jones turned towards the two, "Coraline.." she said a bit exasperated, "why are you two carrying those things with you?"

"They're our zombie fighting weapons, mom!" she exclaimed, the two children pushing their backs together and holding their bat and shears up and poised for battling.

sighed, "just go get washed up for dinner." They washed their hands in the sink and then took their seats at the table, Coraline's father had set the table. Salad, chicken and mashed potatoes sat on the table, and Coraline could feel her mouth water, she loved her moms mashed potatoes.

Everyone shoveled what they wanted to eat onto their plates and began digging in. In the middle of dinner a small buzz came from the living room and a voice could be heard filling the empty space. Mrs. Jones moved from her seat and went to see the update as the voices were a bit muffled in the kitchen. Her daughter began to stand up as well, but she lightly pushed her back into her seat.

"Just wait here Coraline."

"But mom!" the blue haired youth whinned, but there stern look from her mother silenced her.

Mrs. Jones was in the living room for a few minutes, the room she left behind filled with three worried faces. All eating had stopped and silence and tension filling the just recently warm and welcoming room. The emergency broadcasting constant beeping returned, but Mrs. Jones had yet to return. She could be heard talking to someone, but it was indicernible to the three that sat silently straining to hear.

Mrs. Jones walked quickly back into the kitchen once she had finished her conversation, "Coraline pack up some clothes and put them in the car." The woman was doing her best to keep her voice calm, but the slight panick couldn't quite be covered up. "Wyborn, your Grandmother asked me to take you back towards town, your parents are going to meet us half way."

Wyborn looked at her a little scared, "O-okay. What about my grandma?"

"She's got a ride in with Mr. Bobinsky, he's taking the others in."

"Mom, what's going on?" Coraline asked worriedly, trying to read her mother's expression.

She couldn't muster up a smile as she looked between the three, "an evacuation has been put into effect." Her husband stood from his seat and began walking towards their room.

"Okay, I'll pack what I can up," he stated flatly, quickly climbing the stairs.

When Coraline didn't move she gave an exasperated sigh, "Coraline, please."

Coraline stared at her mother a moment more before leaving, Wyborn following close behind. Once in her room she packed up any clothes that could easily fit into her suitcase, "what'da thinks gonna happen?" Wyborn mummbled behind her.

"Everything will probably be fine..." she trailed, "just like the Belldam." She shoved everything she could and then donned her hat, not wanting it to get crushed in her bag. "You think your parents will pack up all the clothes you need?" Coraline asked and Wybie just shrugged.

"I dunno, I won't be able to take my bike though..." he muttered. He pulled out his mask from inside his black trench coat, "at least I still got this."

As he put on his mask, his friend couldn't help but laugh a bit, "well come on, my parents are waiting for us."

They slowly made their way down the stairs, looking at the packed car, Coraline added her belongings to the pile in the back of the car. As they were ushered into the car, a soft mewling was heard that took their attention from the car, "Oh!"

The cat looked accusiorally at Coraline, knowing that they had almost forgotten him. She opened here arms for him though, which he quickly took his place in. "Coraline are you really going to bring that cat with us?"

Coraline nodded, her mother giving a slight noise of irritation, but knowing they were in a rush she didn't start an argument with her daughter. Coraline crawled in next to Wyborn, buckling in just as the car jostled into motion. The car ride to town was silent, everyones minds lost in their own thoughts. Coraline was absentmindedly stroking the cat when her father screeched to a halt.

As they all recovered from whiplash they looked towards the town, there was smoke rising from it and there was not a single car heading in as they were. Rather the few cars they saw were speeding away.

Mrs. Jones pulled out her cellphone, calling Mrs. Lovat's phone only to be met with her voice mail. She attempted to swallow the lump of worry that stuck itself in her throat. She turned towards the kids, "Wyborn, you are going to come with us until I can get ahold of your parents okay."

Wyborn stared in horror as Coraline's mother, "w-what?"

Coraline's mother did her best to give him a reasuring smile. "Their phones are dead, I'm sure they just need to be charged, we'll meet up with them soon," She lied.

She turned back around to re-buckle when the car went back into motion, heading away from town. Hot tears ran down Wybie's cheeks, he was already losing himself in worry. Lost in his thoughts he jumped a bit when a hand grasped his, he looked up to Coraline. She smiled at him sadly and sqeezed his hand. He returned her smile with a faint one of his own. They drove most of the night, they had stopped for a few hours once far enough away from town so they could sleep a bit before getting back on the road.

When they awoke again, the sun had already begun to rise, the oranges and reds of dawn brightening up the sky. Coraline slept in the back seat, leaning against each other before they were woken up by the jerky movements of the car. Coraline blearily rubbed her eyes and looked towards the front of the car.

The car moved on slowly down the road, her father still waking up as he drove the car onward. It had been about two hours as they had to take a detour when they saw the pileup of cars on the main road. They had finally made it back to the main road when her mother called out, "look there!" She exclaimed.

Mr. Jones once again stopped the car abruptly, everyone barely being jerked back by their seatbelts, "What? What is it?" he asked, looking around, eyes finally resting on two children running along the highway. There was a pig running beside the girl, seeming to be struggling with the quick movements.

The boy was splashed with blood, the boy seemed to be holding something similar to a small bat though it was was sharp at one end. Mrs. Jones got out of the and called to them, the two turned scared eyes on her, the boy stepping in front of the girl.

On closer inspection Coraline's mother could tell that the two were twins and quite younge if there looks were anything to go by. They had to be somewhere near her daughters age, "Come here!" She called out to them, making a motion towards her.

The boy shook his head and called out to her, "are you sick? Have you been bitten?!"

The woman stared at him a moment, but she knew well what he was asking. He was asking if they were one of those things, "No, all healthy!" She called back, shaking her head. "Come here! We'll give you a ride!"

The boy turned towards his sister, they seemed to be discussing it, looking over at the family a few different times as they muttered to one another. Eventually they seemed to come to a decission as they jogged over to the car.

"Okay," the boy said upon reaching the car. "I'm Dipper," he said holding his hand out, "this is my sister Mabel and her pig Waddles." Coraline's mother looked down at his hand and he realized it was coated with congealed blood. He made a noise of realization and rubbed his hand on his shorts, before sticking his slightly cleaner hand back out to her.

She shook his hand slightly before pulling her hand away and giving a smile that showed how grossed out she was at having to touch the hand.

"Me and my sister are going to Gravity Falls," he stated.

"We're going to Washington, we can probably stop there though," she said, opening the back door for them to get in.

Dipper gave a nod and then looked into the backseat, noticing the other two, Mabel was already getting in. Squishing her side against Coraline's having pulled Waddles in with her. She gave the blue haired youth a bright smile on the two and they couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Thank you, " Dipper said once more before clambering into the car. The car once again moved forward, their next destiation Gravity Falls.


	3. Endsville

Finn struggled into his sleeping bag, giving a comfortable sigh when he finally made it into the snug fabric. He tilted his body up to look across the room to a vantity that in one of the drawers held a yellow dog. The hound looked towards the boy once he had settled himself into the blankets that were stuffed carelessly into the drawer.

Jake gave a wide smile, "night dude." Jake was already beginning to disapear into his blankets.

Finn smiled back, "night Jake!" The boy rolled over to lay on his side, making a small noise of contentment before slowly drifting off.

"-n, -inn. Finn?" Finn opened his eyes lazily, looking towards who was calling his name. Immediately he could feel the discomfort of whatever he was wearing. His upper body was strained and he couldn't move his arms much.

The boy looked up at the person calling his name, a kind looking young lady clad in loose blue hospital scrubs smiled lightly at him. He looked at his surroundings taking in the white walls that seemed practically plush. Suddenly it clicked, he remembered where he was. He looked up at the girl a bit of recognition in his eyes which made her smile brightly, she had pink hair and dark brown eyes, every time he saw her he couldn't help but think of PB.

"Finn, do you remember who I am today?" she asked softly as she crouched down to move blonde locks out of his eyes. He just stared at her blankly and she gave soft sigh, her smile ever present though as she stood back up. "Finn, how about we head to the cafeteria?" she asked tilting her head ever so slightly before helping him up to his feet.

The blonde couldn't quite remember her name, but he remembered her face. She was his nurse, she came every day to feed him, to take him to the commons and take him out into the yard for a bit of 'outside time'. He walked slowly behind her, trying to move his arms around, but the tight white garment kept them in place.

The woman looked back at him only to see him struggling in his straightjacket, she turned around and patted his shoulders. "Now Finn, you know you can't come out of your jacket until we can be sure that you won't attack Mr. Jackson again."

Finn looked up at him a bit confused, she sighed and shook her head, continuing to lead him to the cafeteria. She put him into a seat and went off to grab him his morning meal. The boy's blue eyes scanned the room, he knew he was in the mental hospital, he couldn't remember why though. He couldn't remember why he was in the uncomfortable jacket either. From what his nurse said it was because he attacked someone, he could only remember battling with the lich lately.

The boy's eyes continued to trail the room, he couldn't remember a time when he wasn't here. Only when he was in Ooo was he not in this rotten place. A small platter was set before him, pulling him from his thoughts, he examined the food. The smiling nurse took her place beside him and picked up a spork, filling it up with whatever mush was on the tray.

The spork slowly was raised to Finn's mouth, "now be a good boy Finn and open wide." The pink haired woman said, he looked over at the woman before opening his mouth. He allowed her to feed him for awhile, it was always a slow and boring process and he never really felt full by the end of it. He never complained though, he didn't like talking to these people, these impersonators of his friends in Ooo.

Soon after the youth's breakfast he was taken to the common room, he wandered slowly around it. His nurse's eyes never leaving him. Finn caught his reflection in a mirror and couldn't help but examine himself. His blue eyes looked dead, his hair hung limp and scraggley around his head. The boys face seemed drained, face pale and pasty too. He craned his head in an attempt to look at his neck, maybe he had been turned into a vampire, he was pale enough. The collar of the straightjacket kept him from seeing though, so instead he opened his mouth wide to try to see fangs. None were present though, he sighed and looked at his face once more before turning away and walking towards a window.

That's when he saw him, the tall lithe man, those hollow eyes and thin fingers! It was the Liche! Finn charged towards the man, desperately trying to free his arms to find his sword. "LIIIIIIIIICHHHHHHEE!" The boy hollered, knocking the man off his feet. His eyes glazed over, he could only see the dead grass surrounding the villan, the Liche stared up at him. The blue eyed youth could see the darkness in them, he kicked out, smashing the villian in the face before the beast raised his hand. He could feel the dark entities magic washing over him, he tried to fight it, but soon he could feel the mind control powers of the Liche seeping into him and soon he lost conciousness.

A mummbled threat on his lips before the blackness overtook him. He could hear the whispers of that ancient evil in his ears it seemed to last an eternity before he woke up back at his tree house with Jake by his side. The adventurer threw himself into battle after battle, doing his best to find and destroy the Liche. Soon though he woke to that white room, he looked around confused. He had just been in the middle of a quest for Princess Bubblegum, how had he ended up back here?

His nurse, what was her name again? Finn wondered to himself as he looked at her, she was still smiling, always smiling. "You're lucid again, that's good," she said happily. "Have you been off in Ooo again Finn?"

The boy's head snapped up to stare at his nurse, how could she have known about Ooo? He didn't think he had mentioned it to any of these imposters.

"We had Mr. Jackson transferred to a different hospital, so we should be able to take you out of that Jacket soon. You've been off in Ooo for about a week Finn, we missed you here," she said kindly.

Finn was angry on the inside, but his exterior was stoic as always. He didn't want to share anything with these imposters, he knew there were true residents of Ooo here. He would talk with them, but he wouldn't share with anyone else his secrets and emotions. The daily ritual moved as usual in the horrible place that he always seemed to return too.

He was under constant watch as he went about his day, in the commons though he saw her. She was always with some odd boy with a large nose and red hat. The boy seemed a bit dumb, and he couldn't quite remember his name, but he remembered hers. Mandy.

He walked slowly towards her, she visited a few times a week, he remembered her telling him that she got in trouble and had to do work here. He knew she was just here to talk with him, he knew she was from the nightosphere and sent by Marceline to watch over him in this horrible world. She was younger than him, she was only 10, so that meant that she was 2 years younger than him. Finn knew she was older than that, she aged like Marceline, slowly. The adventurer wouldn't be fooled by appearances.

Finn stood behind her for a few moments before she finally turned at looked up at him, "what do you want?" Mandy asked. She always sounded grumpy, but most people from the Nightospere did.

Finn stared at her for a moment, "any news from Marceline?" He asked quietly as if everyone was trying to listen in. He hadn't seen Marceline around Ooo much, so she must be doing something important.

The boy jumped towards them, "what'cha talking about Mandy?" He asked ever present smile seeming to strain his face almost as if it might split in half any moment.

Many pinched the bridge of her nose, "go away Billy." Oh right, that was his name, Billy. She turned her head back towards Finn, removing her hand, "Finn, how many times have I told you that I don't know Marceline."

"You don't who was it you knew then?" He asked a look of confusion on his features, he could have sworn it was Marceline.

"Death," she stated flatly, and Finn made a knowing sound. Finn stared at her for a moment, she was dressed in a light blue shirt and pants, a large yellow flower was on the front though. Here hair was styled up and she had a hair band keeping her bangs back.

"Ha-" Finn began, but his nurse began to pull him away.

"Now Finn, I told you that you can't talk to Mandy," Finn frowned at his nurse. He didn't know why he couldn't talk to her, she was from Ooo.

His nurse turned towards Mandy, "you are not allowed to encourage his delusions, what would Mrs. Butterbean say?"

The blonde girl glared darkly at the nurse, "she wouldn't care, what are you stupid? She is just my teacher." The nurse shook her head and called for Mrs. Butterbean who came and pulled Mandy away. Billy followed after them, Mrs. Butterbean was his nurse too, if Finn was remembering correctly. He got his own because he was 'dangerous' at least that's what his nurse told him.

Soon Finn was once again in his plush room, the only thing besides him in the room being a stuffed toy shaped like a dog. Shaped like Jake. Finn layed his head on the toy and shut his eyes. His dark reality shifting into the large expanses of land that was Ooo.

Two years seemed to pass so quickly, Finn had been going through rigiorous counciling in the hospital. He didn't go to Ooo that much anymore. The boy had been given a dog, it was Jake. It made it easier for him in this horrible place that smelled like anticeptic and death. His councilor said that it was a 'therapy' dog, but he knew Jake just missed him when he wasn't in Ooo. Jake never talked anymore though, he figured that he didn't want anyone to know that he was magic.

He never had to wear his straightjacket anymore and he loved the freedom he had in his arms. Finn was sitting in a soft chair, he was talking with his councilor, it was easier now. He could really control his mind space, rather he joined the two worlds. Ooo making its way into his reality. Which was good, or at least better than being caught between the two worlds, as he was told, and he had only had one or two violent spells in the last two years. They were usually defending Mandy though, he was a hero after all. His doctor always asked him where he learned to fight, and Finn would always just shrug and say Ooo.

The blonde was finally released from his meeting and was free to roam, now that he didn't get in fights he could go where ever he wanted to. The now 14 year old made his way towards the commons, people wandering around. Some talking to themselves, others sitting quietly and the few that were more lucid playing games. From across the room he spotted Mandy, she was sitting at a table and scrawling on a piece of paper, he wasn't sure if she was drawing or writing though.

He walked towards her, Jake hot on his heels, the girl looked up at him, her usual scowl a bit softer as she looked at him. Billy had been put into isolation about a week ago after he attempted to eat someone's arm. "Hello Finn," she said, the constant irritation ever present in her tone.

The blue eyes boy sat down next to her, looking at what she was doing. They were drawings, always drawings of the same thing, Grim. The blonde girl always drew pictures of him, the Grim reaper. "Hey Mandy," Jake gave a bark in greeting too.

Finn smiled brightly at her causing her to blush a bit, "stop making that face, you look stupid." The boy couldn't help but laugh a bit at her comment. She glared at him though and he stiffled his laughter. "We should go on an adventure again soon.." Finn said sighing.

Mandy just returned to drawing, not looking at him anymore, "there are no adventures here Finn."

Finn just shrugged, "there are adventures everywhere, Bubblegum hasn't given me a mission recently." The youth mused, looking towards the pink haired nurse, "would you come with me if she gave me one?" he asked Mandy, who just shrugged in response.

The boy hopped from his seat, and strode towards his nurse, "PB!" The boy called out, the nurse turned towards him smiling, "any quests that need tending to?"

She gave him an awkward smile, she never knew how to deal with Finn anymore since he fused the worlds. "Finn, you know I'm not Princess Bubblegum, I'm Debbie," she tried to explain to him, her tired tone showing how worn out she was.

"Stop playing PB!" he laughed, but his innerlying social issues could be easily sensed as his laugh seemed tense.

The nurse sighed, "I don't have any quests for you right now Finn, I'm very busy with... royal meetings." She said and gave Finn another shakey smile.

He groaned, "nothing has happened in weeks!" he whinned, "what is an adventurer supposed to do without any adventures or quests to go on?!" She never had a chance to respond as he spun around and made his way back to Mandy.

He plopped down in the chair beside her once more, "no quests?" she asked and he shook his head.

Finn, layed his head down in his arms but turned his face to the side so he could look at Mandy, "when is Flambo getting out of jail?"

Mandy sighed a bit, the girl had given up on trying to convince Finn that Billy's name wasn't Flambo. "I don't know, he did try to tear off..." she stalled for a moment, not remembering what Finn had called the man otherwise known as Mr. Font.

"Oh right, I almost forgot that he tried to eat Mr. Candycanes's arm," Finn said, and looked back to his female companion. "Where is Mr. Candycane by the way? I haven't seen him in awhile." He said as he sat up, back straight as he looked around the room searching for the tall individual.

The blonde girl still didn't look up from her drawings, "he had to be taken to the hospital, remember? He started convulsing."

The blue eyed boy looked up, as if the ceiling held the answers that he needed. He snapped his fingers, "Oh glob, you're right! I forgot about that!"

"I heard the nurses say that they're going to take Billy-, er, Flambo to the hospital too."

"Hmmm..." Finn trailed, laying back down into his arms. Mandy had made a lot of comprimises when it came to Finn. She didn't really fight him on what he thought was real, she just let him have his way. He had always believed her when she talked about Grim, so why not? She wasn't as cruel to him as she was to the others, the angry girl had grown up the last few years with him, they had both become calmer with age. Especially when they were around one another.

"They think he was carrying some kind of sickness," she continued on. "The nurses said they don't think they've seen anything like it before, I don't get to overhear the nurses talk a lot though..." she trailed turning her head towards Finn.

Finn returned her stare, "well, he's a fire elemental. Flambo will probably be fine unless they dunk him water." The blonde said shrugging. Mandy rolled her eyes, Finn's fantasies could be a little silly sometimes, a fire elemental, really?

The red phone at the nurses' station rang, everyone in the room looked to it, it never rang. It hadn't rung once since Finn's long time in the Mental institution. Even the nurses looked at it a bit nervously, when people had to get in contact with them they always used the walkie talkies. Princess Bubblegum picked up the phone, "hello?"

The nurse was silent for a long while, "...yes...yes sir...no..." she looked out at her patients a bit anxiously. "Are you sure sir? Yes..." she hung up after a few moments, giving an awkward smile to the patients looking at her expectantly. She clapped her hands, "okay, we are going on a field trip!"

Finn looked towards Mandy, "field trip?"

Mandy stood up and followed the others filling out of the room, "it means that we are leaving the hospital to visit somewhere else."

Debbie smiled, clapping her hands together, "now we are going to go see Font at the hospital and get our check-ups while we're there." Her voice seemed to waver a bit, if Finn and Mandy had been paying more attention he might have realized that here was more behind what she said.

Finn smiled, he leaned down to scoop up Jake. Jake was a golden retriever, pug bulldog mix so he was relatively small and easy to carry. Finn held his dog against him with one arm, reaching out to grab Mandy's hand with his other. "We're going on an adventure!" He said happily.

The blonde girl blushed slightly, soon the two were out of the room, past the large wrought iron gates and heading towards three light blue vans. PB came over to the two blondes, "okay, now Mandy you go in the second van. Finn you go into the third okay?" She asked sweetly.

Finn gripped Mandy's hand tighter and they both looked at the nurse defiantly, "no. We go together." The nurse tried to separate them for a few minutes until both kids bit her hands, she pulled away and threw her hands into the air.

"Fine! both of you get into the third van!" She walked towards the third van and pulled an older gentleman towards the second bus.

The two children looked to each other, Finn smiling widely and Mandy looking up at him, eyebrows more arched in that moment rather than in her usual scowl alerting Finn that she was happy. They made their way into the Van, the blonde girl was scepticall of the whole trip, but the boy that traveled with her was excited, ready for an adventure.

The van started after a few moments of people being ushered into them, they followed after one another. The two young friends sat at the back of the bus near the emergency exit, it was also the loading spot for wheel chairs. Finn looked out the window excitedly, enjoying the new scenery. He had always been unsure when he got to the hospital, because he couldn't remember anything but its gates and green tinted walls.

The large expanses of green slowly disappeared to instead make way for a small city, more of a town really. Finn couldn't stop smiling, Mandy on the otherhand was frowning, all she could see were memories when she looked at the buildings in the town. Endsville. Her hometown, the place that had sent her to that damn hospital.

It wasn't all bad though, she thought as she looked at her excited friend, staring out the window. If she had never gone there she never would have met Finn. He had never lived in Endsville, so if not for going to the hospital she wouldn't have had a chance. The blue eyed boy was still holding her hand tightly, Jake sat on his lap, looking out the window with him.

No one was looking, so she couldn't help but release a small smile, Finn turned towards her abruptly surprising her a moment before she composed herself again. "Look!" He said happily pointing towards a large building, it was the hospital. Mandy blinked, what was she supposed to be looking at?

Then she saw him, it was Billy, hobbling around outside the hospital, "Billy?" She questioned the silence that had previously been the delusional ramblings of the others in the van. Now they were all looking intently on those around the hospital.

Finn didn't seem to hear Mandy say Billy's name as he stared out at the boy, "huh... I think there's something wrong with Flambo Mandy..." he trailed. Billy's head turned upward, there was vomit caked to the side of his mouth, his face looked lifeless and his eyes looked like they were bleeding. He walked shakily on his feet around the hospital grounds.

The blonde boy stared at the behatted boy a moment longer as if trying to place the last piece in a puzzle. He stood up quickly, Jake fell off of him and Mandy's arm was jerked a bit. Mandy glared up at him, "what!?" she growled irritated at having her arm yanked at.

"It's just like in the candy kingdom..." Finn trailed looking out the window, face stern yet a hint of fear could be seen edging its way onto his face. His blonde haired friend just looked at him confused, Finn matched her stare. "They're zombies..." He stopped talking as his eyes wandered to the nurse rushing to aid Billy. Finn got out of his seat and tugged open the door at the back of the van, "we need to go!"

The door came undone and Finn hopped out, Jake following close behind. The boy spun around quickly and held his hand out to Mandy, she looked at it sceptically until she heard a loud shriek. She spun to look out the window, she stared as she saw the pink haired nurse get pulled in by Billy. He was tearing at her, ripping meat from bone.

That decided it, Mandy took Finn's hand and hopped out of the van to join him on the ground. As soon as Mandy's feet hit the asphalt, Finn began running, dragging her along with him.

"Where are we going?!" She asked, the wind rushing through her ears as they sprinted down the street and out of town. They made their way as quickly and cautiously out of town as they could, avoiding all of the reanimated people that tried to get at them. Once they were out of town and on a large hill that looked over the small city Finn stopped and let Mandy's hand go so he could drop to the ground and pant, hands on his stomach.

Mandy fell down beside him, after catching her breath she sat up and looked out at her home town, now filled with those dead people wandering around. Finn sat up too just after her, he grabbed her hand that rested on the damp grass, she looked at him and he returned the look with a light smile. "We're gonna be okay, everything is math, we're just going to get out of town and try to find like Marceline or something." Finn gave Mandy one of his brightest smiles before standing up.

He held out a hand for Mandy which she took, they gave one last look at the town before walking down the hill and out of town, keeping alert as they walked through the fields, not willing to take the main roads lesst they get eaten by one of those monsters. Hopefully they would find some sanctuary, but for they moment they simply walked away from Endsville, hand in hand with a dog trailing behind them.


End file.
